Looking Into the Logbook
by xOsilentdreamsOx
Summary: Ulrich is annoyed and Still desires to express his feelings to Yumi. Then an idea comes to his mind...his diary... read and review
1. Emotions Unveiled

**Looking into the Logbook**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own C:L and I have said it 100 times…**

**Now for the story, read and review, please !**

No one was in sight, and Ulrich took out his blue green diary and a pen. Leaning against the wall while sitting on his bed, he opened up the crisp pages of his diary. He had had the diary for a long time, and had been writing about the same things over and over again. He hates how his life repeated so much and wished that it would just take a turn, in some way or another. Ulrich began to write:

May 21

_Nothing interesting happened today. Well, maybe something did, but it was more of a feeling that occurred to me. Why do I keep staring at her, I know I am but I cannot help it, my eyes are drawn to her like a magnet is drawn to a refrigerator. I cannot help but feel a strong attraction towards Yumi, who is a grade above me. We aren't that far apart in ages, though. I am born in the middle or January and Yumi is born in the end of December. Anyway, Odd is getting onto me. What can I do? He keeps trying to read my diary. I know it, and have known it for a long time, but I love Yumi, more than a friend. She is something special…sweet…soo… oh gosh, Odd is here!_

Odd came in the room and Ulrich quickly threw his diary into the drawer beneath his bed.

"Hey! I know you have been writing in your diary, again. You are probably writing things like 'Oh Yumi, she's so beautiful, her eyes, I can't help but fall into them…"

"Shut up Odd," Ulrich said. "So what if I keep a diary?"

"Nothing against it. It's what you write in it. I know you write about Yumi. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Never. Especially when she hangs around William, I feel she doesn't like me… the way I like her. She's too good for me." Ulrich looked upset and he stared out the window to see nothing but the dark vastness of the open sky.

"Don't say that, I'm sure she likes you. You'll realize it eventually. You guys are nothing but hopeless lovebirds…"

"Well, good night, Odd." Ulrich turned out the lights and went to bed. At least, Odd went to bed. Ulrich stayed awake and took out his diary and attached his book lamp. He began to write more.

_I can't take this feeling any longer. Something inside my must tell Yumi how I feel about her or I will surely explode. Sometimes I feel Yumi likes me the same way I like her, but it's so complicated. Odd thinks so. But I'm going to sleep now, so goodbye, for now. Tomorrow school is getting out early, I think the teachers have some kind of meeting. That leaves me more time with Yumi, Yes! Maybe I'll tell her how I feel, she's so beautiful…_

Ulrich put away his diary in the same place as before. He was always afraid Odd would read it, but he trusted him, and he knew Odd wouldn't read it…or maybe he would. Putting his book light away, he went to sleep and was carried into a world of dreams.

Morning arrived and Ulrich was thrown into his normal routine of getting dressed and going down for breakfast. It was 9:00 but he still felt like sleeping forever. He and Odd went to the cafeteria. "Ugh," Odd said. "I'm stuffed!"

"Me too," Jeremie replied. Hey, why when are we going to Yumi's house today? Oh, look, here she is!" There she was, coming towards them with a look of delight on her face.

"Hey guys," she said, "Since school gets out early today and both my parents will still be at work, you guys can come over, no problem!"

"That's great!" Aelita and the others answered. Ulrich blushed hard as Yumi stared at him. "Well, we should go, class is starting and I don't want to be late!" Yumi said.

"Me neither. Mrs. Hertz is onto me!" Odd said with a strange expression.

"Yeah, well that's because she wished you would study." Ulrich smirked.

"Yeah, whatever, it doesn't matter. I'll show you, I'll pass this class with at least a B this quarter!"

"Yeah, and I'm going to fail math," Jeremie answered sarcastically. They all cracked up, except for Odd. When the bell rang, they departed to their first class.

"Odd, are you falling asleep?" Mrs. Hertz shouted.

"No, ma'am," Odd stared at the board. Mrs. Hertz took her focus back to the class. "You are going to have a test tomorrow on waves! Study hard! The test shouldn't be quite that hard!"

"Yeah, right…" Odd mumbled under his breath.

When science class was over, they had math, and Yumi had social studies. She took her seat next to William. Class began, the teacher droning on as usual…

In Math class, it was the same as usual. Actually, all their classes were the same as usual, every day. Sometimes they even repeated what they learned for a whole week. (This is exactly how my science class is…I feel like falling asleep…) Ulrich stared at the chalk board and tried to take the information in his mind. He wasn't particularly good at math, but he wasn't bad at it either. Only one thing kept popping up into his mind. _How am I going to tell Yumi? I bet you she's having a great time with William in her class…_( In reality, Yumi was dreaming about him…constantly…)._ She says there's nothing going on between them…but I know she doesn't like me…well...whatever. I have to get this slope stuff in my head or I'll fail class…_( You learn slope in algebra…and in my school it is a 9th grade course…but they're only in 8th grade…but some people take it in 7th or 8th grade if they are qualified, so I'm just saying they ALL learn it in 8th…even if you are a bobo like Odd…)

It was hard to stay awake, but Ulrich managed to get through math class. When the bell rang, they reported to gym class. Odd caught up to him. " Ulrich, you're so out of it. Even I understand this math stuff better than you do…"

"Whatever…" Ulrich replied. As they entered the gym, Ulrich and his friends saw Yumi and William together. Ulrich's stomach churned. "You'll be fine." Aelita said and she winked at him.

"Hey guys!" Yumi was delighted and out of nowhere came up and hugged Ulrich putting a confused smile on his face. "I got a 100 on my extremely hard Social Studies test! I'm so happy!"

"That's great!" Jeremie said. Ulrich just stood there dumbfounded.

" Hey, what's gotten into you?" Yumi asked. _Even when she talks to me I feel like she's in love with me…but I'm probably wrong…she has such a pretty voice, especially when she sings…_

"Uh nothing," Ulrich said. Just then, an idea popped into his mind as the others were climbing the rock wall. _I'll make her read my diary…Like I told her…I said I would let her read it eventually, so now's it…"_

They ran some laps, and soon Gym was over ( thank God!). They all headed down to lunch, with was their "last class".

"Yumi, can I talk to you?" Ulrich stammered to get even those little words out.

"Of course," Yumi said with a hint of pink growing in her face. _He's so cute…I wonder why he wants to talk to me. I shouldn't get my hopes up. He doesn't like me, especially when there ate about 100 girls after him._

The two walked out of the cafeteria, throwing the unwanted remains of their lunches in the trash. "Yumi, I want you to read this." Ulrich finally said handing Yumi his diary. He had retrieved it after gym class.

"Your…your…diary?" Yumi wore a shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah. I told you that someday I would let you read it."

"Alright Ulrich. I'll read it. But…are you okay?"

"I think so."

When the five friends met up, Ulrich could see that Odd had been suspicious of what they had been doing. Together, they walked to Yumi's house. "What did you do with Yumi?" Odd whispered in Ulrich's ear. "I gave her…my diary." Ulrich said.

"Your DIARY? You don't even let me read it!" Odd said a bit upset.

"I'll tell you about it later." Ulrich said.

Once at Yumi's house, they went up to her room. Ulrich could see all the pictures of her hanging on the walls. _Wow, she looks so pretty in red…_ Ulrich though looking at a picture of Yumi in a dazzling red dress. She seemed to be at a party of some sort. Yumi laid Ulrich's diary on her desk. They watched a horror movie, Saw. When the clock struck 3, Yumi told them they had to go because her parents would arrive.

"Bye Yumi!" They all said in unison.

"Bye," she said.

That night, Yumi dug her chopsticks into her noodles. She couldn't manage to pick them up because her mind was on Ulrich. _Why would he want me to read his diary? He's so cute, and sweet, and a great person…_

"Are you okay dear?" Yumi's mother asked. Yumi was in a state of daydreaming.

"Yes" she answered.

"Oh Ulrich…I love you…" her brother Hiroki mimicked.

"Shut up." Yumi said. "I'm going to bed."

"Ok. Are you sure you're alright?" her mom wore a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Yumi sat on her soft cushiony bed and opened up the velvety green blue diary. She turned to a page that had a crinkle in it and revealed a slightly crumpled piece of paper with writing on it. She read it, but not before reading the page it marked:

(this was written a few days ago….from today…)

_Every time I look at Yumi I don't know what to think. My heart and mind are swarmed with different emotions and my thoughts are rushed to the time where we nearly kissed. Only if it had happened, and the travel back in time hadn't taken us away. It would have saved me from this nervousness I build up inside Every time I look at her. The times countless times we have saved each other, it makes me feel so close to her. All I want is Yumi…She's great. Yet my shyness has overtaken me, and I don't know how to express my heart to her. Here is a note I might give to her, unless I get cold feet_

Yumi picked up the crumpled piece of paper and read it. Her heart had swelled with joy after reading the page. _He really does like me…_She turned to the paper:

_Yumi, there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time. Every time I see you, I cant get you out of my mind and my thoughts go back to all the times we've saved each other and how our friendship is growing. But sometimes I feel like we are to be closer. What I mean to say is that…Yumi… I really like you…I like you a whole lot…I love you, Yumi. In fact, I've loved you since I cant even remember when. I've been building up all this pressure inside me… to tell you that is…and I knew if I didn't tell you I would explode. I love you yumi._

_-Ulrich_

Yumi felt like screaming with joy but didn't because it would alert her parents. Yumi then turned the page. She read that, too.

_Ugh, I got cold feet and didn't give Yumi the letter. What's wrong with me? I hate my shyness; it can really get to me and others as well. I really hope to tell her or one day I will explode. Actually, I did today when I saw her with William. I don't know what to think. Does she have a crush on him? He's partly the reason I didn't give her the letter. If Yumi likes him I'll be embarrassed for the rest of our lives and ill never be able to show my face again. _

Yumi then read the entry Ulrich wrote last night as well as other entries. All were talking about her and lyoko, sometimes even his inner problems, like his parents. Somehow the diary made Yumi closer to Ulrich and she realized that there was so much more to him than she knew. It was wonderful. She ran her fingers across the cover of the boubd book and held it close.Yumi stuffed her face in her pillow and shouted with delight. That night she fell asleep and couldn't wait for the next day to come.

Tomorrow arrived and Yumi opened her eyes to see the sunlight pouring into her window, blinded by the flood of light. Staring at her alarm clock she jumped up. _Oh no! I'm late again!_ Yumi got dressed, guzzled down her breakfast and dashed out the front door and headed towards Kadic.

(In front of the school…Yumi sees the others and goes over to them.)

"Hey guys. Oh, Ulrich, can you come over here?" Yum looked at Ulrich and blushed. Ulrich took slow steps towards her and Yumi handed him a note. "I want you to read this," she said.

**Dun dun dun dun… Ok… read and review so you can give me ideas..i'm posting another chapter…soon…tell me if you liked it…I don't think this story is as good as my other ones because I didn't know how to add more detail. Anyway…REVIEW!**


	2. The note

Looking into the Logbook

Chapter 2

Ok, before I start this… I'm gonna say I hope this is up to your expectations. Thankz to all of you who reviewed and I might even have a 3rd chapter if I don't feel like writing a lot of detail here!...But once break is over I don't think I'll update as much because of school and all so here it goes…

Without saying a word Ulrich took the note from Yumi. She walked away without leaving any hint to what the note contained. Yes, she seemed nervous, but she didn't seem like the note was a big deal. Ulrich clenched the note in his hand until it crumpled much like the one he was going to give to Yumi ( ya no…the once Yumi found in the Diary). He heaved a huge sky and the sky turned gray. _Oh crap, rain_, Ulrich thought. He rushed inside the school before the rain could drench him. He met up with Odd and the others and they walked to Math class.

"Why did Yumi want to talk to you so munch?" Odd was eager to get Ulrich to spill the beans.

----

"She—she gave me a note—to read." Ulrich looked disappointingly at the tiny not he still held in his hands.

"Well, read it!" Aelita urged on. Ulrich opened the note and read it:

_Ulrich, what I want to say to you I don't want to say on this paper, but don't get me wrong. I read your diary, and a strange feeling came to me. Meet me by the huge oak tree, the one where we usually stand…after lunch. I need to talk to you._

Ulrich folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket. He kept thinking over the last few words. _ I need to talk to you._ Yeah, he needed to talk to her too, but was she going to tell him what he wanted to hear? Math class began as the teacher requested the students to take out their homework on slope and graphing. The rain came down hard and spattered against the window making a sheet of wetness drip down the window pane. It seemed as if the rain was drowning Ulrich in thoughts of Yumi, and all the same washing away all hope he had of her liking him. _If she really liked me, she would have told me in the letter. _

"Ulrich!" Their math teacher called, "What is the formula for slope?"

"Uh…m uh…..m…"

"Pay attention! The formula is my1- y2/ x2- x1

"I really hate math…" Ulrich mumbled to Odd.

"Join the club!" Odd stared down at his half completed homework.

Class droned on and the only people who seemed to enjoy it were Jeremie and Aelita. (Figures!)

(Class ends, Odd receives a 20/30 on his homework because it wasn't complete, Ulrich received a 28/30…wow! Ulrich meets up with the others and eventually it's time for lunch.)

Ulrich stood outside the cafeteria in the precipitation what was now down to a mere drizzle. The clouds were spreading apart and the sun was poking through. For some reason he didn't want lunch to end, for the dreaded talk with Yumi would arrive. _ Was he dreading it?_ Deciding not to wait for Yumi and to avoid getting drenched, he walked into the cafeteria with Odd.

(They both get their lunches, Odd takes more than everyone. He takes 2 slices of pizza ( he might get seconds too), Ulrich takes 1)

At their lunch table, Ulrich quickly finished his pizza. Aelita stared in amusement, seeing that he finished so quickly. "Uh, Ulrich, are you ok?"

"Yeah." Ulrich lied. He dared not look at Yumi, knowing she would start to alk to him, and that was the last thing he wanted. _ She thinks I'm an idiot, why the heck did I giver her my diary in the first place? She probably doesn't understand…That was the whole point in showing her, so she would understand me._

"Ulrich?" Yumi broke the silence between them, not able to take it any longer. "Let's go outside…" Yumi walked out the door to the tree and leaned against it, her hair falling in front of her eyes, shielding her view from Ulrich. "You—wanted to talk to me?" Ulrich found his words.

( This is Yumi talking how she talks when she doesn't understand something, like in Laughing Fit) "Yeah, you see, I read your diary, and…somehow, I felt…that I got to know you better. And I wanted you to know that…that…" Yumi held Ulrich's hands in hers and she drew closer. Too close. Ulrich's heart beat raced and he felt complete as he closed his eyes and leaned in…

**Yeah…well that's the end of this chapter…yay..it was kinda short... I hope you guys liked it. I wish I could have made it better! Writing is so hard these days. I have SO much to do. Well, that's all…REVIEW please!**


	3. Sissi's plan

Looking into the logbook

Chapter 3

Once again, I really don't think this chapter will be that great, but keep an open mind to whatever is coming. And thanks for the reviews! I love it when you review! Yay for me! Here's where we left off…And don't forget to review in the end.

(ch2)

"Yeah, you see, I read your diary, and…somehow, I felt…that I got to know you better. And I wanted you to know that…that…" Yumi held Ulrich's hands in hers and she drew closer. Too close. Ulrich's heart beat raced and he felt complete as he closed his eyes and leaned in…

(ch3)

Their lips touched each others and they were thrown into what seemed like heaven. At that moment all the worries in Ulrich's heart seemed to die away, and Yumi was unaware of her surroundings, that is, except Ulrich. She was oblivious to the world around her.

After what seemed like a minute, they pulled away from each other and turned a deep crimson. Neither of them had realized what they had been doing.

"Ulrich…I…really…like….you…Ulrich, I love you and something about your diary made me have to express my feelings to you, especially since…since you felt the same way…I found the note that you were going to give me a few days ago, the one you crumpled up out of fear. You don't have to feel that way anymore."

"Yumi, I love you too, and I cant believe it took me so long to say it." Both smiled at each other, unable to find the right words to say. They didn't need to say anything actually, all was expressed by their actions.

Nearby, Sissi stood behind a tree and watched the whole scene. _I cant believe Ulrich asked that stupid stuck up moron out! AND she's a grade above him. What does he see in her, anyway? Why doesn't Yumi just fall for William…?_ A horrible thought came to Sissi's mind. _If only I could make them kiss…Ulrich would be shattered, and what else could he do but come to me? Just in time for the spring dance…_

Sissi's eyes gleamed maliciously. She knew it was rotten, but it didn't matter as long as Ulrich ended up as hers in the end.

Yumi and Ulrich smiled as they walked back into the cafeteria. Odd started to laugh. "You know, we kinda saw what happened out there…windows exist!"

"Oh…well…yeah." Ulrich rubbed the back of his neck.

"But really, it took you long enough!"

"Whatever, Odd. Today is Saturday so no classes in the afternoon. This is great. We should all go down to the pool." Yumi said.

"Ok!" They all agreed. Jeremie really didn't care. He was going to bring his laptop down to the pool and do some research.

Sissi overheard them talking and headed towards the pool, following along behind them. She knew William would be there and that would make her plan work.

(At the pool…)

Everyone except Jeremie, of course, went into the mildly warm pool and enjoyed their swim. Sissi stood by the pool at an area that was flooded with water, making it extremely slippery. When the time came that the friends decided to get out of the pool, Sissi called William over to her. "William? Can I talk to you?"

"Uh…ok." William said. _Why does she wanna talk to me?_

William walked over to Sissi and she began talking about Yumi. "You like her a lot, don't you?"

Yumi and the others walked out of the pool, cold and wet. While wringing out the water from her hair, she took a step forward into a puddle of water and slipped (her hair was in her way) only to be caught by William. "Oh, thanks William—…" but she was cut off when he kissed her right on front of Ulrich, in front of everyone. Ulrich stood there shocked…_Yumi isn't pulling away!_

**Ok, so that's that. I'm sorry if I didn't really explain Sissi's plan…but she just kinda made William feel like wanting Yumi more and more…so he kissed her. Lucky for sissi, it turned out as planned. It will explain itself in the next chapter. Review please!**


	4. sorted out

**Looking Into the Logbook**

**Chapter 4**

**Ok, well this is ch 4 and I hope you like it! I want to thank ALL my reviewers and I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Ok…now for the chapter!**

Yumi pushed William off of her. "What did you do that off for?" Yumi bellowed. _I would have pushed away but I was in such an awkward position. Ulrich saw everything. Now what am I going to do?_ Yumi dashed out of the swimming pool up to Ulrich's dorm.

(In Ulrich's dorm)

Knock Knock knock

"Yumi, I know it's you. Go away. The last thing I need is to talk to you or your idiotic boyfriend William."

"Ulrich, will you please just let me explain?"

"Yumi, I don't care what you have to say. It doesn't matter so just leave me ALONE!" Yumi could hear Ulrich inside sniffling. Yumi broke down crying and dashed down to Aelita's dorm. She busted the room door open to find all of her others friends standing there. Odd and Jeremie wore befuddled why- the-heck-did-you-do-that kind of look. "You crushed Ulrich, you know. He really likes you." Odd said. "I better go comfort him," and Odd dashed off towards his room. Yumi stood against the wall brushing tears away from her stained face.

"He wont even let me explain. It's not my fault William kissed me. I didn't even know he liked me."

"Yumi, I think the only way you can win back Ulrich is to tell him exactly what happened." Aelita looked comfortingly at Yumi.

" THAT'S WHAT I JUST TRIED TO DO BUT HE TOLD ME TO GO AWAY!" Yumi covered her frustrated face with her hands. Her voice softened down to a near whisper. " He just told me he liked me and now he hates me." Jeremie said nothing, but walked out of the room to go meet up with Ulrich.

"Give him time. Then maybe, you can tell him you're sorry in a letter of some sort." Aelita assured her that all would be okay in a matter of time. Yumi disagreed. "I'm going home to take a shower. I'll also write a letter…or something different."

back in Ulrich's room

"Ulrich, why don't you let her explain?" Jeremie said.

" I TOLD YOU I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER ANYMORE! She can…go out with William for all I care." Everyone knew that was a lie, even Ulrich himself. He fixed his gaze on the wrinkled sheets on his bed"

"You're lying," Odd prodded him.

"I want to be alone." Ulrich said and Odd and Jeremie left the room.

(Back at Yumi's house)

Yumi got in the shower and let the water wash away all her pain and anguish. When she was finished, she got dressed and sat on her bed thinking of ways to tell Ulrich she was sorry. She thought back to the poem that touched her heart, the poem Ulrich had written for her on valentines day and read it to Sissi out of jealousy. _A poem..._ Yumi took out her notebook and began writing:

_The clouds_

_Forming a barrier_

_Around my thoughts_

_My expression_

_My love._

_Engulfing my feelings_

_In a small box_

_I was unable to expressing myself_

_To you._

_You came,_

_You cleared_

_The clouds from above_

_Letting my soul soar to the skies _

_And away._

_You unleashed my feelings_

_You unleashed my thoughts_

_You unleashed my dreams_

_You threw away my sorrow_

_But the rain came down_

_When the cloud came back_

_And the love was washed away_

_Disintegrating the bond that was formed_

_I long, forever, to speak_

_To you_

_To tell you_

_To feel you_

_To love you._

_You are the bringer of my dreams_

_You are the bringer or my happiness_

_You are the core of my soul_

_You are the love in my life._

_You are all I see_

_You are all my dreams_

_You are all I want_

_Our bond once again._

_You are the only one_

_To make me alive_

_You are the only one_

_That completes my world._

_Ulrich please let me explain to you. yumi_

Yumi read over the poem and sighed. It wasn't the greatest poem, but it got the message across. Gently tearing out the poem she closed her notebook and stared off into space.

(back to Ulrich)

Ulrich took out his diary that Yumi had returned to him. He had never trusted someone so much with his stuff and now he felt worse than rejected. Ulrich wrote down all his miserable thoughts.

That night the two of them drifted off into a painful and restless sleep.

The next morning arrived with the sun shining vibrantly. Yumi met up with the others at school even though it was a Sunday. It was 10:00 and Ulrich avoided his group because Yumi was there. He went off with Sissi.

"Aelita, can you give this to Ulrich?" Yumi handed her the poem with the small note at the bottom. "I know Ulrich is mad at me, but what is he doing with Sissi?" She glanced awkwardly at the two. Sissi was holding Ulrich's hands.

"Oh Ulrich, I knew you would want to take me to the dance, especially after what SHE did." Sissi crooned.

"Whatever. Yeah, I'm happy too," Ulrich flatly lied. Sissi spitefully gleamed at Yumi in the distance. "Well, I'll see you at the dance!"

"Yeah, ok. Bye Sissi." Ulrich walked over to his group ignoring Yumi's attempts to talk to him. "Ulrich can I—" Yumi got irritated at the fact that he was ignoring her. " well, if you're going to be stubborn and don't want to find out the truth then be that way." Yumi stormed off as the blood rushed to her face, unable to take the aggravation any longer.

"This is for you, Ulrich" Aelita handed Ulrich the poem and Jeremie peered over his shoulder as Ulrich read it in his mind. His heart sank a thousand miles. _Great, I asked Sissi to the dance. What if Yumi really didn't mean what happened?_ Ulrich turned to Odd.

"Well, go talk to her. That was a real sweet poem. All she wants is to talk to you. Why _do_ you have to be so stubborn?"

"Ok. I'll call her. Later, though." Ulrich looked at the awfully perky Sissi in the distance, probably shoving it in other girls faces that she was going to the dance with Ulrich.

"You didn't ask her to the dance, did you?" Odd said looking at the expression on Ulrich's blank face.

"Uh, yeah"

"You are such a moron." Odd stated.

"Who says I forgive Yumi anyway?"

"No one. It's written all over your face." Odd grinned and Ulrich stormed off thinking about the poem.

Ulrich picked up his phone and dialed Yumi's number. "Yumi?"

"Ulrich?"

"Yeah. You wanted to talk?" Ulrich spoke slowly but in a gruff annoyed tone.

"Ulrich…I didn't kiss him back. I was in such an awkward position, I couldn't pull away. Im sorry. I pushed him off of me when I was able to stand up but…actually you might think I'm just saying this but I feel Sissi had something to do with this." Yumi blurted everything out in a hurry, as if she wasn't able to contain the information within her any longer.

"Yumi, First you kiss William and now you're telling me SISSI is behind this? That's not even possible. If your going to make up lies I'll just hang—." Ulrich's voice inflected.

" NO ULRICH! Listen. I saw them talking…before we got in the pool."

"people can talk, its not against the law."

"I know, but William kept staring at me, and Sissi, well I'm sure she was trying to get him to kiss me…she was saying things like ' I know you like her' and all"

"Well, if she was behind this she sure got lucky." Ulrich believed the words that came from Yumi's mouth even if they seemed illusory. Or were they? Sissi was always up to things_ …_and the inflection in Yumi's voice was more truthful than ever.

"Well, Ulrich, I'm really sorry. I really am. You mean a lot to me."

"I forgive you. I know and understand. I still like you a lot you know."

"Oh Ulrich, well, are you going to the dance with anyone?"

"Um no." Ulrich hesitantly replied.

"Oh. Well I was thinking…"

"Yumi will you go to the dance with me?" Ulrich didn't tell Yumi about asking Sissi to the dance. At the moment, all he wanted to do was embarrass her for her dirty tricks.

"Of course!" Yumi cracked a warm smile and flushed intensely. Too bad Ulrich couldn't see her expression.

"Bye, Ulrich. I'm coming over to the school. I'm really bored."

"Bye, Yumi." Hanging up, Ulrich strode over to Sissi.

"Sissi, I'm not going to the dance with you. I'm going with _Yumi_"

"I--WHAT?"

"Your idiotic plan failed because Yumi and I have a stronger friendship then you'll even have with anyone." Ulrich's face put on a furtive expression.

"But –how did---you—that's—"

"Bye, Sissi. And you know, there's always one person who would be willing to go with you any day."

" WHO?"

"Herve." Ulrich put on a devious smile.

Ulrich ran up to his friends and told him the news. "That's wonderful," cheered Aelita. Coming towards them they saw Yumi who embraced Ulrich. "I knew you would understand."

"Yeah, and I know how we can get revenge at Sissi. We'll deal with William later."

(At the dance the next day)

Yumi looked stunning in her black skirt and red shirt. She wore black boots ( not those ugly skinny heeled ones.) and a smile that was precious. Odd went with Heidi and Jeremie and Aelita were together. Inside the dance, Ulrich and Yumi danced together. Herve was standing in front of Sissi who looked like an angered bull. Yumi knocked into Herve by "accident" and he fell on top of Sissi, smacking his lips on hers.

"Oh Sissi, I love you!"

"Get off you disgusting creep!" Sissi shoved Herve across the floor. "You'll pay for that!" She glared at Herve, then Ulrich and Yumi.

"I love you , Yumi."

"I love you too."

With that, the dance progressed as a wonder under the star-lit sky. That is, for everyone except Sissi.

**Ok, that's the end! Please tell me if it was stupid or lame or nice. I didn't know how else to end it, and usually I'm not such a terrible poem writer. My poems are actually good except for the one in here. I don't know when I will write my next story, but review and when you do, tell me what you thought, even of the poem.**


End file.
